Grim Jr
Grim Tales from Down Below is a manga-styled webcomic based on the animated television series The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The comic is mainly based on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, but also draws on other series with similar themes (such as The Nightmare Before Christmas), as well as other Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon shows (such as Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda from Fairly OddParents, and Clockwork and Dark Danny from Danny Phantom), and even sources as diverse as Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light and the Spawn comic books. The story centers around Grim, Mandy, and their two children, Minimandy (a.k.a Minnie) and Grim Jr. (a.k.a. Junior). While Grim Tales includes many familiar "anime-inized" characters (under a disclaimer), the comic also sports several original characters, such as the children of Grim and Mandy. Grim Tales is known to be much darker than the animated programs on which it is based, even containing a 9/11 reference (Bleedman had a poll on his deviantArt account to see if the page should be removed. The majority voted for it to be kept.). Also, while the original animated series was neutral towards religion (there's, for instance, several characters of several mythologies, such as the Greek goddess Eris), Grim Tales seems to be more towards Judeo-Christianism, as there's an angel character(who greatly resembles the character of "The Redeemer" from the Spawn comic book series) who mentions God several times, and there's even a reference to the seven deadly sins 4. The comic also shares the same universe as another Bleedman comic, PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi, albeit several years in the future. There have been two sagas covered in the series, the most prominent one being a recap of sorts explaining how Minimandy gained her current, sewn-together appearance and how Junior gained his right eye. It also gives the backstory for the comic. The second arc is a continuation of the flashback, and concerns "Him"'s daughter Mimi, along with bringing out the true nature of Junior and Minnie's relationship. On June 11, 2009, Bleedman posted the last page of the comic, thus ending the series. It ended with Minnie looking at her brother, who had half way transformed into demon form Grim: he is the Grim Reaper, who collects the souls of those whose time has come. With his trademark Jamaican accent and magical scythe, he's a force to be reckoned with in both the mortal world and the underworld. However, even he is no match for Mandy, a brooding human girl who is just too smart for Grim to handle. After losing a limbo contest to her and Billy, Grim becomes their "best friend", which in this case is tantamount to being their slave. Throughout the The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, they go on many crazy and often disastrous adventures. Though he remains their slave throughout, he can't help but develop a certain affection for Mandy as she grows older. He even puts off reaping her, leaving her in a state of semi-immortality (this is done to explain both her's and Billy's ability to survive their adventures). Eventually, Grim comes to reap Mandy, but gives her an alternate option: marry him. Characteristically, she waits until the last moment to say yes. The two have two kids, Grim Jr. and Minnie. Grim Jr. (Junior, for short) is the first born child of Grim and Mandy, and an original character by Deaddoll002 that was redesigned by Bleedman.3 He's a walking skeleton, like his father, and was even delivered via abortion. He is described to be fun-loving, adventurous, and headstrong, but a bit of a mama's boy, as well. Though he is expected to become the new Reaper one day, as his father did before him, Junior couldn't care less. Instead, he wishes to have a normal life, possibly in the human world. This interest in mortals was kindled by his discovery of his father's diary, in which Grim had recorded all his adventures with Billy and Mandy. Grim Jr. only has his sister and his parents for company, as well as a few of his relatives on occasion. Grim Jr. has focused his time on activities like basketball, baseball, skateboarding, trading cards, and breakdancing, neglecting his studies as a result. Ms. Helga, the tutor his mother hired for her children, is displeased with this. Grim Jr. is extremely jealous of his sister, Minnie, though he does care for her regardless. This is because his sister is both naturally popular and talented, while Junior isn't. Another source of contention is how Junior's godfather, Nergal Jr., spends more time with Minnie than Junior. Junior idolizes Nergal Jr. and feels slighted by the attention Minnie receives from Nergal Jr. Nergal Jr.'s attention to Minnie is likely due to the fact that she's actually his child, not Grim's. He was recently revelated to not be Grim's son, and his real father is unknown. Grim Jr is a skelliton because mandy had to abort him to look like Grim.As Grim is a skelliton it was impossible for him and Mandy to conceive a child.So who is Grim Jr,s Father ?????????? Minnie Mandy Is the daughter of Nergal Junior